Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style)
UltimateWorldof2027's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Mrs. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) - Shirley the Loon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) - Bert My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2027 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Cloud Monster.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Fred Flinstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Bing Bong Category:UltimateWorldof2027 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG